


POWERS one shots and prompts

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Injury, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: This is basically where I write crack ships, unfished Posts and other stuff I have no other place to post...Chapter 1: Emile Cross/Christian WalkerChapter 2: Doctor Death/Emile CrossChapter 3: Emile Cross/Christian WalkerChapter 4: Harley Cohen | Triphammer/ Christian Walker





	1. Scar   Emile / Christian

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my small drabble Collection. If you have any prompts, just send them in, I´ll write everything you want.

They laid in bed, exhausted from a day filled with running and solving a case. Powers division had taken down a group of low level powers who planned on taking over the city. A bunch of dumb idiots with no idea how to use their powers probably, but a dangerous threat to the city and its citizens anyway. All agents had been required to take them down, leading to the couple coming home at half past one in the morning. Christian was dead on his feet, stumbling through to his bedroom and laid down on their bed as soon as he entered the apartment. Although being utterly exhausted, both men could feel their skin burning, all the adrenaline rushing through their body´s as they laid under the covers, so close to each other that Christian could feel Emile´s heart starting to beat faster when he touched him, let his hands wander south, a throaty moan escaping his lips as he did this.

After that, Christian was slowly drifting off to sleep, when Emile first dared to touch the detective´s neck, of course he had touched it plenty of times already, but every time he had done this, Christian was fully clothed and he had also never dared run his fingers down the flesh there. The dark haired man flinched, Goosebumps visibly spreading on his skin. The scar looked horribly. Thick, fleshy bumps and angry torn red skin marked where Wolfe had hurt him. It looked like it didn´t belonged there. It didn´t belong to this beautiful man, Emile thought bitterly. “I´m so sorry.” Emile said before rolling over to press a butterfly kiss right on top of the flesh. “It´s okay.” Christian answered in a monotone voice, but Emile could still hear a sad undertone lying within.  
“There´s nothing you could have done to stop this from happening.” Emile clenched his jaw. “Wolfe would have killed you along with all the other people.”

“I know.” The brunette surrendered. Christian turned around to face him. A single tear sparkled in the corner of his eye. It was silent as the dark haired man cupped Emile´s, still clenched, jaw and stroked a thump above his cheek. “You where there. You saw me at my absolute worst. Not Janice, not Johnny, it was you who drove in the ambulance with me.” Emile´s breath got stuck in his throat for a moment when he remembered the horrible picture. So much blood on Christian´s clothes, it was everywhere.  
“I would do it again every time. Although that doesn´t mean I´d like to see you near a hospital anytime soon. Do you hear me?” Christian chuckled as an answer. “God, Emile, I really fucking love you.” The dark haired rolled on top of his lover, crushing their mouths together. “And I love you.” Emile answered in between their kisses.

They stayed like this for the whole night. Until morning came, way too early for Christian´s delight, and woke them up.


	2. Coffee  Doctor Death/Emile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would wirte some crack ships too. (ut at the same time, I can´t be the only one who actually ships them. At least a Little bit...)

The smell of coffee filled Emile´s nosetrills as he entered Powers Division´s morgue, holding two steaming cups in his hands. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear his partner´s voice, talking to Walker and Pilgrim. “So, what is wrong with this guy?” Detective Pilgrim´s feminine voice asked unmistakable. “He´s dead.” Doctor Death answered in a dry tone, Emile couldn´t decided if he should laugh or roll his eyes at that declaration. Walker groaned, seeming already quite annoyed, but maybe that´s what you get when you just chased a powers gangster down and jump off to the next case five minutes later. 

“We know. But how did it happen?” The two detective´s sounded pretty stressed, so Emile hurried up and cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. In that moment, all three people turned their heads to him and their faces lit up. “Thank god.” Could be heard, mumbled from Pilgrim as Emile handed one cup to his partner. “I´ll text you as soon as I find something.” Doctor Death dismissed the two cops quickly, who were already on their way out, with a wave of his hand. Emile waited for the other man to finish his coffee before he started to talk again.

“Busy day?” Emile asked after they shared a quick kiss that tasted like strong caffeine. “It´s fine.” His partner reassured him. “Only this one.” He pointed next to him where the lifeless body of a man laid, or at least parts of him. “What happened?” Emile frowned, feeling quite uncomfortable at the sight. “Well, as far as I know, he was a low level power, killed mid teleportation.” A slight shiver went down Emile´s spine as he imagined the man´s last moments on this earth. What a horrible way to go he thought as Doctor Death listed a bunch of other injury´s with a passion, only he could bring up while talking about a dead person.

“Did somebody found his other half already?” Doctor Death shook his head. “Unfortunately not.” An awkward silence filled the room as Emile watched his partner get back to work, his skilled hands begun to cut open the man´s torso. As much as Emile loved the man in front of him, he couldn´t see him holding some bloody guts when he knew what else this hands had touched. Or where else. “Okay. I´ll leave you alone. Don´t come too late tonight, we´ll order take out.” Emile already turned around to leave the room, when he decided different and pressed a kiss to his partner’s mouth. They deepened the kiss slightly before Emile´s hand came up to hold the other man´s side, only to grasp the corpses arm instead.

The brunette flinched horrible. “Fuck!” He cursed as the other man started to laugh. “Dinner. Tonight. Don´t be late.” Emile said, slightly annoyed. “And that´s not funny!” He said before the door closed and separated them from each other. Okay, maybe it was funny. In a really fucked up way.


	3. This means war Christian/Emile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the POWERS Gangster AU that was posted on Tumblr. For everyone who can´t get enough of it. :)

Christian gasped loudly when he noticed the single person lying on the ground of the old factory building, not far away from him. “Emile!” He wasn’t able to stop himself from screaming his lover´s name as he approached him, not thinking who might hear him for a second. What was he doing here without back up? What happened to him? Many questions ran to his brain, making his stomach clench anxiously. The dark haired man´s heart started beating fast as he dropped to his knees to feel for a pulse. For a moment, everything seemed to come to a halt. There were no other sounds, no movement nothing. As if the universe itself was holding its breath. Waiting.

Then he felt a light beating against his fingers that grew rapidly stronger. Christian clasped his free hand against his mouth, he ignored the dried blood on it from the beating he had done earlier on Wolfe´s request, and sended a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

“Hey...” He gently squeezed Emile´s shoulder, shaking it slightly to wake him up. “Shit, c´mon Emile...” They didn´t had much time. Whoever did this surely was still around. Christian´s blood froze in his veins as the dark haired thought about the call he had received earlier. Somebody had wanted him here! He had walked right into a trap! Somebody must have found out about his and Emile´s old meeting place. It didn´t mattered that they didn´t used it anymore, thanks to all the security camera´s. He had to ask Harley to delete the footage every time, which earned him a wink and some laughter from both Harley and his young apprentice, Tiberio Martinez.

“Chr-...W-walker” The voice sounded shaky and almost like a whisper. “N-no.” Emile tried to push him away. “You need to go...´S a trap.” Christian shushed him. “I know. I know okay. We´ll gonna get the hell outta here, okay?” Before Walker could pull Emile up, the brunette grasped his wrists. “Wolfe knows about us. He... he kidnapped me in front of my house and brought me here. I tried to fight him, but...”

“Emile, we figure something out, you need to believe me. Besides, I´m not letting you here anyway.” His words seemed to hand in the air and finally, Christian managed to drag Emile the first few meters. He took out one of the guns Johnny had stolen earlier this week and walked around the next corner, nearly expecting Wolfe himself to stand there. Instead, two unsuspecting minions of him stood there, waiting for them. The dark haired man shot the first one right in the face, blood splattered onto the wall behind. The second one gave a bit more of a fight, but after two shots to his kneecaps he too fell to the ground.

Emile stood back watching without a word. Christian couldn´t read his face, so he just hoped the policeman would understand.

 _“Nice shot.”_ A voice suddenly said. Walker had already drawed his gun again until his brain remembered who it belonged too. “Harley...” Relieve flooded his body, making it feather light as he tapped on his earpiece to answer. “Took ya long enough.” The sound of laughing filled his ear. _“Okay you two lovebirds. Time to be serious again. There are three men coming from south, I recommend you to jump out of that window in front of you. There´s a car waiting down the street. Better hurry up.”_ Walker bit the inside of his cheek. With Wolfe having turned against him, who else couldn´t be trusted? Johnny Royalle probably, he and Wolfe were too close to each other. So was Simons, not that Christian had cared about him anyway. Calista?

 _“Christian, move the fuck away or you´ll get you and Commander Cross killed.”_ The dark haired nodded. He could still trust Harley.

They made their way out, expecting a hard fall, but instead landed in a bush, that pretty much softened their fall. Emile still whined in pain when he fell right on the blossoming bruise at his temple. Only now Christian was able to have a good look at it. And it made him angry. With the kidnapping of Emile, Wolfe had declared a war between his gang and Christian and there was no way the dark haired would let them win. At least not without fighting.

His muscles ached as he flopped in the backseat. Tiberio nodded to him in the mirror and started the engine, driving off in high speed as fast as the car would allow it. Shots echoed in the darkness, but thank god none of them managed to damage the car.  
The sun was nearly dawning when Christian allowed his body to relax. He pressed a quick kiss to Emile´s head on his shoulders, thinking of ways to get his revenge for this...


	4. Dance Harley/Christian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here´s one of the rare pair one shots I talked about. Also, it contains Spoilers from the Comics that didn´t happened in the Show! Just so you know...

Loud Christmas music was banging in Harley´s ears (they had played `last Christmas ‘from Wham! Four times already and Triphammer had only arrived for about twelve minutes). So far, he hadn´t decided if he liked it or not, it wasn´t like he actually had a choice. The annual ‘Colossal Fun’ Christmas party was, just as always, one of the worst events of the year. Some powers enjoyed all the attention, some even a bit too much. There would be huge articles about the party printed in the newspaper tomorrow, about who fucked who on the toilet and which power totally embarrassed himself tonight, but Harley was mostly invisible for the press. 

A “power” without real powers, not really interesting. At least not for Conrad Moody, the host of the party, who was currently at Retro Girls side, like a loyal dog, following her on every step. Harley rolled his eyes and refused the glass of champagne someone offered to him, and tucked at his companions hand. Together, they made their way over to Janis and her admirer. 

Harley´s heart started to race as he approached Janis. Only a few meters left and then they were standing in front of the dark haired woman, who was wearing a beautiful dark red dress for the evening. She started to smile when she noticed him. “Hello Janis!” Harley said in a loud voice. “It´s good to see you.” Was that a slight blush creeping up Retro Girls neck? Harley couldn´t tell over the flashing lights. They both were silent for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. They didn´t needed to talk, Harley knew what the dark haired woman was thinking, he could see it in the way Janis eyes sparkled for a moment. She thought about warm summer evenings, sitting under trees and watching kids playing Frisbee while thinking of a normal life, a golden wedding ring, sitting in the same box it had arrived in, and a little girl, with her mother´s eyes and her father’s hair, they had to say goodbye to.

Then the moment was over and Janis eyes fell onto something else. “Oh, I´m so sorry. Allow me to introduce you to Christian Walker.” Harley smiled as the two shook hands. It looked pretty awkward. He definitely should teach Christian a proper handshake. “He´s my companion for the evening.” Janis eyes grew wide. “Oh... so you two are?” 

Harley felt the heat rising in his cheeks. “Yes.” He replied and turned around, leaving a quick peck on his lover’s cheek. For a moment, Janis seemed uncertain. She seemed to think herself in Walkers place again. About all the things they had lost. But then she smiled a generous smile and pulled Harley into a tight hug. “I´m so happy for you.” She whispered into Harley’s ear, so softly that only he could hear it.

Moody stared at him in disapproval. So probably no new Triphammer action figures for the next five years. Whatever. It wasn´t like Harley cared about this spoiled brats opinion anyway. 

Instead he flashed a smile at the younger man, grabbed Christian´s hand and made his way over to the dance floor. “Can I have this dance?” He asked the dark haired man, offering his good hand. Christian smiled and took it.


End file.
